Uncommon
Uncommon cards have a gray background in their title. They are the second most common cards in Urban Rivals, after Common cards. (See Common, Rare, Collector, Legendary and Rarity) The Cards 'All Stars' *Alexei *Allison *Asporov *Bhudd *Davina *Dorothy *Essie *Hammer *Hans Spinner *Heather *Hendz *Jeremy François *Liu *Luiz Boniface *Mario *Matilda *Miss Jessie *Nathan *Randy *Saki *Sigurd *Stacey *Weifang 'Bangers' *B Bazooka *Bodenpower *Bubbles *Christie *Doug Snop *Dud Z *Fifty *Garrik *Gyro *Juicy Lord *Kluwn *Laetitia *Lennox *Lucas *MBalaze *MC Leroy *Massiv *Naykee *Pacarezza *Raquel *Rueda Buena *Sabotage *Sleam *Tasty Tast *Vermyn N 'Berzerk' *Bruno *Elmer *Elvis *Flush *Granny May *Graven *Gus *Hercule *Hilly Billy *Kostner *Leopold *Melinda *Michel *Miho *Norman *Reino *Revok *Roger *Sprinter *Uma 'Dominion' *Bugamon *Frogo *Genmaicha *Golrock *Hydra *Iguan *Orka *Pudge *Sata *Sir Geralt *Stoneheart *Tyris Flare 'Fang Pi Clang' *Ichiko *Kamekun *Kati *Khann *Kinjo *Kurishen Sensei *Mamba *Nakata *Oogway *Pa Mei *Ryuichi *Sai San *Sando *Sung Tsu *Tameshi *Tenac *Windy Mor *Xia Leming *Yoshida *Yu Mei *Yumi *Yusuke *Zhu Tang 'Freaks' *Akendram *Arturo *Barbacoatl *Bertha *Bogdan *Cole *Crassus *Esmeralda *Eve *Fraggle *Harleen *Igor *Jezebel *Karmov *Langoustina *Maamoon *Mira *Miss Ming *Olga Noel *Oren *Pyro *Quasichoco *Twyh *Vassili *Wolfgang 'Frozn' *Aaron *Aaylah *Arlene *Ayah *Bankee Cr *Friskah *Mahimatah *Nannah *Niqiloda *Onnah *Rahanpah *Stooge *Suqi *T-We-1 *Titsouk *Urubu *Windzy *Yodd 'GHEIST' *Astrid *Bristone *Darth *Elke *Ganx *Ghenom *Gork *Hachi *Igniss *Ksendra *L Lace01 *Lin Xia *Mini Mund *Mok *Mudster *Nina *Vladimir *XU-Dr0ne *Z3r0 D34d 'GhosTown' *Calamity *Cravy *Dizzy Vulture *Doc Ollie *Ennio *Ford *Gus Rope *Hermosa *Hurry Cody *John O Clock *Padre Frollo 'Hive' *Al-Lycs *Araaknat *Blaame *Hal Gladius *Lumia *Maa-IA *Nameko *Nebula *Pillzinator *Uuber *VeeXn 'Huracan' *Belly Buster *El Bengal *El Factor *El Gascaro *El Gringo *El Jaguar *El Kuzco *El Mercurio *El Papa Gallo *El Zombino *Lobezna *Mama Killa *Rey Mono *Tekumman *Tengu *Wonder Lana 'Jungo' *Aisha *Beauregard *Benicio *Bragh *Bros *Chill *Cindy *Dagouba *Dianzi *Ginnifer *Houtay *James *Moegura *Niva *Pegh *Psylo *Rodney *Ronald *Scopica *Tariel *Trash *Wendy *Zip 'Junkz' *Akiko *Archie *Carrie *Crystal *Dreen *Eebiza *Fast Johnny *Fizzle *Haze *June *Kawan *Maazk *Malmoth *Neil *Nobrodroid *Onik *Otakool *Peeler *Ravebot *Sferik *Sireen *Skyler *T47 'Komboka' *Anne Derya *Bekum *Jagan *Lule *Mavi *Pavam *Rhizom *Seta 'La Junta' *Blaine *Burger *Chiro *Curtiss *Dacote *Davis *Dean *Dugan *Ed 12 *Floyd *Gatline *Helsa *Laura *Milena *Molly *Nahomi *Natasha *Sabia *Spade *Tank 'Montana' *Ace *Anna *Avola *Baresco *Belladone *Carmine *Desmond *Don *Donnie *Fabio *Ficcanaso *Filomena *Flesh Pimp *Giovanni *Griezzo *Lorenzo *Mascaranga *Milovan *Mimmo *Oscar *Sharon *Valter Bianco *Vito 'Nightmare' *Arawaka *Artus *Azel *Azgroth *Christopher *Crowen *Edwin *Estalt *Ghumbo *Glorg *Gorgon *Incubus *Kasaba *K Cube *Madabook *Mojo *Ozzy *Pandora *Phyllis *Proffer Man *Sheitane *Sukareto *Vince 'Piranas' *Aktara *Andsom *Baba *Calliope *Dante *Didier *Dr Alma *Greesh *Hawkins Cr *Jasmine *Langren *Raeth *Rakhan *Rekved *Selma *Spycee *Sting *Taljion *Tortuga *Wheeler *Zulu 'Pussycats' *Betty *Brittany *Candice *Charlie Cr *Choko *Deborah *Ditha *Effie *Feelyn *Gea *Jayzel *Leela *Lena *Louise *Malicia *Micciui *Mina *Roxie *Wanda 'Raptors' *Annie *Brutus *Clarice *Gum *Jason *July *Kruger *Lucky *Poncho *Quinzel *Ryujin *Walkie 'Rescue' *Arms *Ash *Beverly *Cliff *Glosh *Gordon *Hax *Kiral *Lea *Lobo *Lothar *Meredith *Nancy *Pam *Phoebe *Scoler *Sequoyah *Spidee *Tanner *Tina *Vinny 'Riots' *Adam Quartz *Agnes *Anthony *Archimedes *Argos *Boomstock *De Couture *Dinklage *Fastbender *FugOmatic *Grace *Hammerlock *Pr Hartnell *Pr Hide *Pr Priest *Vera 'Roots' *Arno *Burdock *Cornelius *Ellie *Flora *Fudge *Gretchen *Jerry *Kalumet *Kimba *Lilly *Lou *Matthew *Ojibway *Rico *Shakra *Simeon *Treeman *Tshern *Walden *Yaman 'Sakrohm' *Aleister *Baka *Baxter *Belmundo *Cosmos *Gastroboy *Lilou *Ludwig *Lunatik *Mantiz *Nata *Ngrath *Oxo *Petra *Pieter *Pleakxxt *Pr Vronkxxt *Rahmzay *TrinmkkT *Uranus *VX Nembus *Zbuz 'Sentinel' *Carmen *Coby *Cyborg *Fletcher *Flinch *Harvey *Irene *John *Josh *Kyle *Lehane *Mandy *Martha *Melvin *Miranda *Owen *Palmer *Rick *Rust *Zdrone 'Skeelz' *Aigwon *Arantxa *Aylen *Blackie *Caroline *Damian *Dollum *Dr Falkenstein *Henry *Kent *Kephren *Logan *Lorna *Mandrak *Manfred *Plunk *Praxie *Redra *Saho *Waldegrin *Wilhem *Zeke 'Ulu Watu' *Bree *Dave *Dylan *Felicia *Gabrielle *Gaia Noel *George *Hikiyousan *Keile *Mango *Moai *Mojita *Naliah *Nanook *Noland *Nympheea *Shayna *Taigo *Wee Lee *Zack *Zatapa 'Uppers' *Al Safra *Beetenka *Dorian *Frankie Hi *Glenn *Harold *Janine *Jeeves *Jonas *Jose Star *Kazayan *Lydia *Magnar *Nemo Cr *Oxen *Saltsberg *Sean East *Sydney *Van Heckton *Wayne Stark 'Vortex' *Balixto *Butch *Crystalis *C-Arib *C Wing *Deea *Dreadlash *Fisthon *Gats *Karnor Ved *Khaali *Kronnen *Lovhak *M2 Sansot *Marty *Neloe *Oflgn *Scylla *Sekutor *SpartaK